


Wstyd i hańba

by NicuCostam



Series: Wstyd i hańba [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Ugh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Załóżmy, że Lester nie kłamał na temat wszystkiego co dotyczy jego przeszłości. Że był taki okres w jego życiu, gdy mieszkał z Wilkersonami. Mogli nazywać go wtedy Leonardem (pewnie nienawidzi teraz tego imienia). Mogłoby to tłumaczyć dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzi Dakena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wstyd i hańba

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Shame and The Disgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058508) by [NicuCostam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam)



> Winię te dwie strony z 'Bullseye - Greatest Hits' #02, przez które przy śniadaniu nie mogła przestać myśleć o smutnych i ciężkich rzeczach. I winię też Tomislava Zajeca, bo napisał 'Lunapark', a jest to depresyjna książka i ciężka. I 'Fight Club' i 'Szklany klosz' też po trochu. I piosenkę 'Mięso' Taco Hemingwaya, bo nie chciałam mnie opuścić podczas pisania.  
> Więc wzięłam te dwie strony, to wszystko co wymieniłam, dorobiłam HC, zapisałam i potem bardzo długo trzymałam na dysku. Bo jest w tym coś dziwnego, niepokojącego.
> 
> Natomiast ten tytuł to jest dosłownie to co myślę ilekroć widzę ten ship.

Najpierw starasz się nie zwracać na to uwagi. To nic niezwykłego, ludzie lubią baseball. Czasem też przychodzą popatrzeć na treningi.  
Kumple, dziewczyny czy rodzina, którzy czekają na któregoś z zawodników. Witają się czule, a potem jadą razem do domu, albo zjeść coś. Jednak on na nikogo nie czeka.  
Są i tacy, świry, siedzią na trybunach z notesem, ołówkiem i zapisują. Ilość baz, które obiegł pałkarz, rzuty spartaczone przez miotacza, ile razy trener nakrzyczał na tego słabego kujona, który grzeje ławkę rezerwowych. Marnotrawstwo czasu. Ponoć ma związek z jakąś chorobą, coś karze im zapisywać tego typu rzeczy. Próbują znaleźć w takich czynnościach sens czy porządek. Jednak on nie ma notesu ani ołówka.  
Zapytany, trener wzrusza tylko ramionami i mruczy coś pomiędzy "pedofil" a "ciota". A może mówi to jednocześnie, głośno i wyraźnie? Jednak on nie patrzy na nikogo konkretnego.  
Siedzi znudzony na ławce, czasem stoi, a gdy ty i drużyna idziecie do szatni, on po prostu znika.  
Przez długi czas cię to nie obchodzi, słuchasz tylko rozmów w szatni, ale nie bierzesz w nich udziału. Potem rozmowy cichną, wszyscy się przyzwyczają, nikogo to nie obchodzi. Jednak on dalej tam jest.  
Pewnego wieczoru, to jeden z ostatnich treningów przed przerwą zimową, wychodzisz w ciemny chłód. Torba ze strojem przyjemnie ciąży ci na ramieniu, a czerwony płomień papierosa rozjaśnia mrok, gdy się zaciągasz. Oczywiście, że nie powinieneś palić, masz dopiero siedemnaście lat. Oczywiście, że cię to nie obchodzi.  
Kumple z drużyny żegnają się krótkim "Część, Leo!" albo "Do następnego" czy "Dziś było nieźle, nie?". Nie dbasz o słowa, ani o tych, którzy je wypowiadają. Wiesz, że jesteś lepszy. Lepszy od nich wszystkich.  
Idziesz uliczkami, niekoniecznie do domu, niekoniecznie w przeciwny kierunku, błąkasz się, bo lubisz takie chłodne wieczory. I nie zwracasz uwagi na nic, wciąż przed siebie. Trochę by uciec, trochę by się odnaleźć, być samemu z myślami, które i tak nie mają znaczenia.  
A potem widzisz znajomą sylwetkę. Wiesz jak wygląda, bo jego obecność stała się stałą, pewnością, tak jak to, że noc następuje po dniu. W końcu masz szansę zobaczyć go z bliska.  
Stoi w bramie rozpadającej się czynszówki, oświetlony wątłą żarówką bez klosza. Nieco niższy, ma w twarzy coś egzotycznego. Ciemne włosy, ciemne oczy. Ciemne serce?  
Wyciąga do ciebie dłoń i czujesz przyjemne ciepło, gdy ciemnym głosem mówi:  
\- Jesteś najlepszy.  
Czemu nie miałbyś go dotknąć?  


* * *

  
  
Przedmieścia powinny być zakazane. Przyprawiają cię o mdłości.  
Małe, idealne trawniczki przed małymi, idealnymi domkami w których mieszkają małe, idealne rodziny. 2+1. Mąż ma odpowiedzialną pracę dzięki które może utrzymać rodzinę, lubi futbol, psy i swój samochód. Żona ma w okolicy całą sieć wymiany plotek, znośnie gotuje i zrobi wszystko by zachować przed koleżankami pozory normalności. Dziecko, niezależnie od płci, chodzi do pobliskiej szkoły, uprawia sport lub jest kujonem i pójdzie do tego samego college'u co jeden z rodzicieli.  
Spalić to wszystko.  
Mruczysz przechodząc obok skrzynki na listy, przez drzwi wejściowe, krótki korytarz...  
Widzisz światło z salonu. Błękitny, chwiejny blask telewizora. Leci akurat jakiś wieczorny program komediowy. Nigdy cię nie śmieszył. A on siedzi w miękkim fotelu, który tak naprawdę jest okropnie niewygodny, cicho pochrapując. Teoretycznie powinieneś, przynajmniej, podejść do telewizora i go wyłączyć. Dać staruszkowi trochę odpoczynku. Jednak wiesz, że nagła cisza, wyłączenie szumiącego tła snu, może go obudzić. Nie chcesz go budzić. Nie z troski, tylko czystej nienawiści. Bo wiesz, że jeśli ten mężczyzna się obudzi to albo pójdzie za tobą na piętro, albo każe ci zostać w salonie. I nawet nie wiesz, która opcja przeraża cię bardziej.  
Więc idziesz po prostu do swojego pokoju, zamykasz za sobą drzwi i wciąż w ubraniu kładziesz się do łóżka.  
Zagryzasz wargi. Gdy wracałeś do domu jeszcze był na nich słodki smak krwi. Teraz wszystko wydaje się gorzkie.  


* * *

  
  
Łup.  
Łup.  
Łomot.  
Wypełnia twoje uszy. Zajmuje każdą część ciebie. Nie pozwala pozostać w słodkiej ciemności.  
Głos ojca stłumiony przez drzwi. Stare, ciemne drewno, cienkie jak dykta, a cztery zamki są tylko wrażeniem, niczego nie chronią. Ojciec powtarza twoje imię, to którego nienawidzisz, twierdzi, że musisz wstać.  
I przypominasz sobie, że tak na prawdę ten mężczyzna nie jest twoim ojcem.  
Łup.  
Łup.  
Łomot nie ustaje. A do kakofonii przyłącza się budzik przy łóżku.  
Tak wygląda każdy twój poranek.  
Hałasy ustają gdy wychodzisz z łóżka, potem pokoju i idziesz do kuchni zjeść coś przed wyjściem.  
\- Co robiłeś wczoraj, Leonardzie? Wydaje mi się, że dość późno wróciłeś...  
Nóż do chleba jest długi, ale dobrze leży w ręce. Ząbki wyglądają jak maleńkie, srebrne półksiężyce, niezbyt ostre, jednak świetnie kroją grubą skórkę chleba. Po blacie strzelają okruchy.  
Włóczyłem się z kolegami z drużyny po okolicy.  
Z kolei nóż do masła jest zupełnie tępy, nadaje się tylko do rozsmarowywania tłuszczu, czasem dżemu albo masła orzechowego.  
\- Aha... Dobrze słyszeć, że dogadujesz się z rówieśnikami.  
Na stole leży jeszcze nóż do sera. Nie jest to prawdziwy nóż do sera, bo używacie go też do wędlin. Ojciec ostrzy go mniej więcej raz w tygodniu, tak że krawędź zdaje się połyskiwać. Kiedyś skaleczyłeś się nim, krew ściekała powoli do końcówki na którą można nadziać pojedyncze plastry. Byłeś tak pochłonięty widokiem, że matka siłą rozwierała twoje palce zaciśnięte na plastikowej rączce.  
Dziś też przyjdę później.  
Mówisz zamykając za sobą drzwi.  


* * *

  
  
Jesteś w szatni sam, wszyscy inni poszli już, ale ty zostałeś, bo... Bez znaczenia, po prostu chciałeś być sam.  
Jednak nie jesteś sam. Gdzieś, z tyłu głowy, pojawia się to uczucie, że ktoś cię obserwuje. Gdy obracasz się nie widzisz nic niezwykłego, białe kafle, metalowe szafki, drewniane ławki... Nieoświetlony korytarz prowadzący na zewnątrz. Jakby coś czaiło się w ciemności.  
A potem z tej ciemności wyłania się ręka. Skóra jest ciemniejsza od twojej, czarne paznokcie i czarny ślad tatuażu na wierzchu dłoni i przedramieniu. Jest ciepła i miękka niczym jedwab.  


* * *

  
  
W twoich ustach miesza się smak piwa i dymu papierosowego, jednocześnie wspaniały i ohydny. Leżysz na plecach, z prawą ręką pod karkiem, nogi luźno zwisają z łóżka, stopy oparte o podłogę. Obracasz głowę w lewo i widzisz ciemne oczy. Można by w nich utonąć. Nie są po prostu czarne, bardziej niebieskie, granatowe, jak wtedy gdy każe się dziecku narysować nocne niebo, albo morską otchłań, a ono bierze po prostu najciemniejszy odcień niebieskiego jaki może znaleźć i zamalowuje równo całą kartkę. Dokładnie to widzisz.  
Najpierw bezgłośnie poruszasz ustami, a gdy w końcu udaje ci się sklecić zdanie pytasz:  
Kim jesteś?  
Twoja głowa, myśli, całe ciało, wszystko jest takie ciężkie. Masz wrażanie, że zapadasz się w materac, twoja własna, miękka trumna.  
Mężczyzna który leży obok ciebie na boku, podparty ramieniem, unosi wytatuowaną dłonią twój podbródek. Między pocałunkami szepcze w twoje usta.  
\- Nieważne.  
Gorący język dotyka twojego. To słodkie. Słodsze od krwi.  


* * *

  
  
Odkrywasz nowy cykl, który rządzi twoim życiem. Wstajesz, odpowiadasz na pytania ojca, idziesz do szkoły, potem trening, spacer po mieście i znów padasz na łóżko. Aż w końcu jest sobotni poranek, leżysz na plecach, wciąż przykryty kołdrą i po prostu nie wiesz co ze sobą zrobić.  
Część ciebie wolałaby zostać w tym mały, ciepłym raju. Część chciałaby uciec od głupich myśli i jeszcze głupszych pytań, i coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Byleby nie zaprzątać sobie głowy pierdołami.  
Ostatecznie jesteś w parku, w jednej z rzadziej uczęszczanych ścieżek, która jest wynikiem prawdziwie idiotycznego rozplanowania terenu i puszczasz kaczki. Zamulony staw, który miał już parę lat temu zostać zasypany, połyka kamienie z głodnym pluskiem. Rzucasz i liczysz odbicia.  
Raz. Dwa.  
Choć słońce delikatnie grzeje, wieje silny wiatr, więc nie ściągasz czapki.  
Raz. Dwa. Trzy.  
Choć starasz się oczyścić głow,ę natrętne myśli powracają, te z którymi i tak musiałbyś się zmierzyć.  
Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery.  
Rozważasz wszystkie za i przeciw takiej sytuacji.  
Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć.  
Czasem myślisz o tym, że wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdy tylko nie przejmować się.  
Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć.  
To znaczy jakby nie było żadnych konsekwencji.  
Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć. Siedem.  
Nie ma konsekwencji.  
Raz. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć. Siedem. Osiem.  
Ciepła dłoń podaje ci gładki kamień. Uśmiecha się na powitanie, ale ty zamiast odpowiedzieć prychasz i rzucasz po raz ostatni.  
Trzynaście.  
\- Szkoda, że ten staw jest taki mały, chciałbym zobaczyć ile wynosi twój rekord.  
I choć słowa wydają się ciepłe, a uśmiech sympatyczny, masz wrażenie, że coś się za tym kryje. Tajemnica. Coś zimnego i niebezpiecznego. Jak sztylet lub nóż.  
I pierwszy raz masz okazję przyjrzeć mu się w świetle dnia. Nagle masz ochotę go udusić.  
Jednak nic nie mówisz, nic nie robisz, wbrew jakimś nieznanym pragnieniom odwracasz się. A on idzie za tobą.  


* * *

  
  
Nabierasz na łyżkę wodnistej zupy. Nie smakuje najlepiej, ale nic nie mówisz, nie jesteś przecież skończonym dupkiem. Ojciec patrzy na ciebie wzdłuż stołu. Udajesz, że nie widzisz jego szklistego wzroku i przewracasz stronę w książce.  
\- Myślałem, Leonard... Że moglibyśmy pójść na cmentarz. To znaczy, dawno nie byliśmy na grobie...  
Głos łamie mu się pod naporem emocji, ramiona i głowę ma opuszczone. Spoglądasz na niego. Dwa lata i wciąż jest w żałobie.  
Możemy pójść jutro.  
To pierwsze co przychodzi ci na myśl. Niczego nie żałujesz.  
Smarka jeszcze w chusteczkę z jej inicjałem, pamiątkę przeszłości, i zmienia temat. Pyta:  
\- Jaki tytuł?  
Unosisz książkę, pokazując okładkę, materiał udający skórę i drobne złote litery "Szklany klosz".  
Całkiem niezła.  
Uśmiecha się delikatnie, jest z ciebie taki dumny.  


* * *

  
  
Grób pani Wilkerson jest mały i brzydki. Tani, szary nagrobek z nazwiskiem i datami, a obok stoi jej mąż pan Wilkerson, prawą dłoń położył na kamieniu, lewą objął twoje ramie i płacze. Bierze twoje milczenie za smutek, ale nie zamierzasz wyjawiać mu prawdy.  
Mieszkałeś z nimi od dwóch lat, gdy zginęła w wypadku. Chciała pojechać do koleżanki na kawkę i ploteczki, jednak wszystko stanęło w płomieniach, gdy odpaliła silnik nowego samochodu. Mówili, że to nieszczęśliwy wypadek, dziwna usterka. Nie wycofali tego modelu, nie ogłosili bezpłatnej akcji usuwania wady fabrycznej i dali duże odszkodowanie. Znacząco duże.  
Pieniądze leżą na jakimś koncie, a pani Wilkerson, w ziemi, na cmentarzu komunalnym.  
Nienawidziłeś jej, bo była słaba, głupia i miała miły uśmiech. Bo kłamała, że nic nie widzi, udawała, że siniaki pochodzą z bójek. Że to normalne, że tak powinno być.  
Nie żyje od dwóch lat i nienawidzisz równie mocno co wtedy.  
"Zabijanie, jest sztuką, jak wszystko inne. Ja robię to wyjątkowo dobrze."  


* * *

  
  
Wyglądasz przez okno na pustą ulicę, płatki śniegu topią się na brudnym chodniku tworząc kałuże, popsuta latarnia mruga światłem w ciemne uliczki. Czujesz oddech przy uchu i gorące ręce owinięte wokół twojego pasa. Przystawiasz czoło do chłodnej powierzchni szyby. "Co ja tu robię?" pytasz się w myślach. Jednak twoje usta opuszcza coś innego. Niewielki obłoczek ciepłego powietrza, urwane westchnienie, gdy na karku czujesz usta, a palce muskają skórę brzucha.  
Chichocze z nosem tuż przy twojej szyi. Wie, że nie potrafisz mu odmówić. Wie, że przy nim nie jesteś w stanie złożyć żadnej myśli.  
Co ty mi robisz?  
Szepczesz, choć nie jesteś pewien czy w ogóle wydałeś z siebie głos. Z trudem łapiesz oddech, powietrze jest ciężkie, duszące. Chciałbyś całkowicie się mu oddać.  
\- Cii... - mruczy między pocałunkami. Właściwie niewiele mówi, tylko uśmiecha się i patrzy, a potem i tak usta ma zbyt zajęte. Jest słodki, w jego ruchach jest coś kociego, wyrachowanego i drapieżnego, gdy powoli, boleśnie powoli, dotyka cię samymi opuszkami palców.  
Tej nocy ani razu nie patrzysz mu w oczy.  


* * *

  
  
Wychodzisz ze szkoły razem ze wszystkimi, bo skończyły się treningi i on tam jest. Stoi za bramą, brązowy wełniany płaszcz, czarne skórzane rękawiczki, nowe buty. Wygląda elegancko, nawet z tym durnym irokezem, pamiątką lat osiemdziesiątych, sczesanymi równo na lewo.  
\- Przejdźmy się. - Mówi i, nie czekając na twoją odpowiedź, idzie ulicą.  
Podążasz za nim, nie wiesz gdzie i dlaczego, i nie wiesz też czemu jesteś taki... poirytowany. Przypomina ci to sytuację nad stawem, ale nie potrafisz rozgryźć tej różnicy między waszymi spotkaniami za dnia i wieczorem...  
Strzelnica?  
Stoicie przed wejście do starego, ceglanego budynku. Wchodzicie, on uśmiecha się tym uśmieszkiem sfinksa, który sprawia, że chce wybić mu wszystkie zęby kryjące się za różowymi wargami i mówi:  
\- Chcę zobaczyć co tak naprawdę umiesz.  


* * *

  
  
Leżysz w swoim łóżku, drzwi z zamkami, które niczego nie chronią wciąż są otwarte, a budzik na szafce nocnej wskazuje czwartą nad ranem. Dwie godziny temu wróciłeś do domu spóźniony o dwie godziny. Pachniałeś piwem i papierosami, i potem, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Krzyczałeś i błagałeś, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.  
Masz siedemnaście lat, a to nie zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy.  
W myślach zerujesz licznik, ostatnie półtora roku, i usiłujesz wstać, jakoś się... jakoś się ogarnąć. W myślach robisz listę: nowe prześcieradło i pościel, prysznic, wyrzucić ubrania, a potem pójść spać. Rano nikt nie każe ci iść do szkoły, dostaniesz śniadanie do łóżka i będziesz udawać, że nic się nie stało.  
Masz nad tym kontrolę. Masz nad tym kontrolę.  
W łazience puszczasz zimną wodę, chcesz zmyć z siebie wszystko, ale woda nie wystarczy. Zostaną siniaki na żebrach i podbite oko, i dziura po ziębie, który został wybity.  
I sięgasz po maszynkę, żeby zgolić włosy. Paskudne, blond włosy za które cię złapał.  
  
Gdy jest po wszystkim patrzysz na zegar, a on wskazuje w pół do piątej. Rozglądasz się po pokoju i wiesz, że nie chcesz w nim zostać. Nie kiedy on śpi za ścianą.  


* * *

  
  
Pukasz do znajomych drzwi, ale nikt nie odpowiada, chcesz szarpnąć jeszcze za klamkę, tak dla pewności, a one się przed tobą otwierają. Myślisz jakim jest idiotą, że zostawia otwarte drzwi i kładziesz się na kanapie po środku pokoju.  
  
I czekasz. Jednak nikt nie przychodzi.


End file.
